


Devil is as Devil Does

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Episode: s04e07 Devil Is as Devil Does, F/M, Other, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Scared Chloe Decker, Season/Series 04, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Trixie Espinoza Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: During the events season 4 episode 7 as Eve shields Trixie form the ambush at Lucifer's penthouse she gets an eyeful and Chloe makes a confession to Lucifer. Lucifer decided to go down another path regarding Eve. Eve isn't pleased.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Eve & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Comments: 68
Kudos: 246





	1. Saved

Trixie watched from behind Eve as Lucifer grabbed one of the gunmen and pulled him through a stained glass window that led into his room. 

She tried to watch more as she was herded to the balcony by Eve. Lucifer’s eyes began to glow red as he walked up to the second man with the golden gun. The man had tripped over her book bag she had brought with her when she snuck out to visit Lucifer.

Ever since she had gotten back from Rome with her Mom she only saw Maze once and haven't even seen Lucifer once. Something had changed with her mom on that trip, she seemed on edge and panicked all the time. Trixie stopped asking questions after a few days in Rome, it only upset her mother more.

Her eyes widened as the man shot Lucifer over and over again. The bullets did nothing to him.

It was at this point she heard Eve whispering. “We have to get down.” She said urgently, leading Trixie to hide behind the hot tub on the balcony. 

After a few moments she heard the ding of the elevator. Trixie tensed up, expecting more bad guys but was surprised when she heard her parents.

“Trixie!” Her father yelled as he ran up to her, crouching down to hug her. Her mother wasn’t far behind as she joined the hug.

“Monkey….” She said softly in a relieved tone. “You're okay….” 

“Lucifer saved me mommy.” She whispered in her ear. Dan had gone back into the penthouse to give a statement. 

“Oh babe, I am so happy he was here to protect you.” She sighed. “But you can’t keep running away like this, Daddy and I were very worried.”

Trixie nodded. “I know, I’m sorry Mommy. I just wanted to be a good friend to Lucifer.”

Chloe smiled as she nodded. “Mommy will be right back, I need to talk with Lucifer for a moment, okay?”

Trixie nodded and sat on the long sofa, Eve had gone to the kitchen to make coffee for the officers as Chloe stood next to Lucifer out on the balcony, overlooking LA. 

A few moments went by as the police finished up, Dan came to sit next to Trixie on the couch as Lucifer and Chloe came back in.

“Okay Trix, we need to get home. It’s way past your bedtime.”

“Can I say goodbye to Lucifer first?” She asked in a small voice, once receiving her mother’s permission she got up and ran over to him.

“Hello child,” He said softly, kneeling down to pick her up into his arms. “Are you sure you are alright.”

Trixie nodded into his shoulder. “Thanks for saving me.” 

“Think nothing of it, I would do anything to keep you safe little one.” He whispered into her ear. 

“I think your eyes are really cool!” She says excitedly. “Can you come visit Mommy and me more now?”

Lucifer looked at her with bafflement. “You saw my devil eyes?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, it was really neat how you stopped those bad guys.”

Lucifer took a deep breath. “Perhaps you better go home with your mother, I promise I will stop by as soon as I can.”

Trixie beamed. “Okay good.” She then frowned. “Does Mommy know about your eyes?”

“Yes child, she does….it scared her. I do not wish to cause her anymore distress.”

At Trixie's saddened face. “Very well, I suppose I can come by tomorrow, only if it is alright with the Detective, ask her after she takes you home and we shall see.” 

After Trixie was home she had the courage to ask her mom as Chloe tucked her into bed.

“Mom, can Lucifer come to visit us tomorrow?” She asked in a small voice.

Chloe sighed. “Trix, I have been meaning to talk to you about Lucifer for awhile now but I just haven’t found the right things to say….” She took a deep breath. “You know how Lucifer always says he is the Devil?” She asked softly.

Trixie giggled. “I know he is mommy, I saw his red eyes earlier when he saved me.” She said excitedly. 

Chloe’s eyes widened. “You know? And you are not scared?”

Trixie shook her head. “Why would I be?” She asked innocently. “It’s just Lucifer.”

Chloe chucked and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Her daughter had accepted Lucifer fully even knowing the truth. She had never been more proud. “Well, in that case Monkey, of course Lucifer can come over tomorrow.”

Trixie smiled as she snuggled into her blankets. “And Eve too?”

Chloe’s face hardened slightly but she tried to shove down the feelings of jealousy. It was her fault that things were how they were with Lucifer. Her near betrayal had nearly cost them their partnership and she was grateful that he even wanted to see her again. 

“Sure hun, I better got text Lucifer. You get to sleep babe.” She turned the light off and left the bedroom door open a crack and went to sit in the living room. 

Dan had crashed on the long sofa, she thought it was kinda sweet that he wanted to stay to make sure Trixie was alright. Not wanting to wake him she took her phone into the room with her.

She dialed and waited after several rings a female voice answered. “Hello?”

“Oh hey Eve, it’s Chloe, is Lucifer there?” She said trying to be as friendly as possible.

“No,” She said shortly. “He went out.” 

“Alright, could you just tell him that you both are more than welcome to come by my apartment tomorrow. I know it would mean a lot to Trix.” 

“Sure.” Eve said quickly before hanging up.

Chloe wasn’t surprised that Eve wasn’t fond of her, Lucifer had tried to date her before she had almost poisoned him and almost a week later Eve had shown up and moved in with him. She lay awake many nights cursing herself for ever being stupid enough to listion to Father Kinnly and his grand ajenda. 

As she realized tonight. Lucifer was the Devil but he was also an angel, he had saved her daughter and her multiple times. She vowed to make things right between them, especially after the blow up they had in the conference room earlier today. She had argued that her authority was higher in the sense of justice. She still wasn’t sure where they stood on that but if he was willing to try then she would do anything to repair their friendship. 

Finally after an exhausting night she drifted to sleep.

  
  


***

Back at the penthouse Eve lay sprawled out on the couch waiting for Lucifer. With no warning he appeared on the balcony.

“There you are!” She said standing up to rush into his arms. He tensed up slightly. “Did you punish Ternin?” Eve asked excitedly.

Lucifer sighed. “I turned him over to the police, he will receive punishment in jail.”

Eve pouted. “Lucifer, I think the reason you didn’t punish that guy is because of Chloe….” She sighed.

Lucifer scoffed and chuckled awkwardly. “Nonsense my dear. Oh did the Detective happen to text whilst I was out?”

Eve shook her head. “Nope, I’m sorry Lucifer. Look how about we go to bed and then tomorrow we can do something fun.” 

Lucifer nodded slowly as the sadness sank in. He knew deep down it was hopeless for the Detective to accept him. Even though lately she seemed to be more empathetic towards him, he was a fool to think someone as good as the Detective would really want him as a friend.

As he lay in his bed and held Eve in his arms he never felt more alone. 


	2. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with the fallout of Eve's lie.

Trixie waited excited by the window. Even though Chloe told her she hadn’t heard back from Lucifer, Trixie seemed certain he would stop by. 

As the day wore on Chloe finally broke down and texted Lucifer but with no response she decided to take Trixe to the movies.

Afterwards they sat at Chloe’s favorite taco restaurant, Trixie barely touched her meal. Looking sad she finally spoke. “Is Lucifer mad at me?”

Chloe put down her drink. “No of course not Trixie, he probably got really busy, I will ask what happened when I see him at work tomorrow.” She promised. 

Trixie nodded as they finished their meal.

Chloe finished reading Trixie, her bedtime story. She went to check her phone like the last time, there were no messages. Chloe tried not to let that bother her as she fell asleep on the sofa.

***

  
  


There was a new case on her desk as she went to read it and she noticed Lucifer strolling by. 

“Ah, good morning Detective!” He said cheerfully as he perched down on the corner of her desk. “I trust you had a pleasant day with your offspring?”

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, I took her to the movies. Trix was hoping you would stop by yesterday.” She said trying to play it off was no big deal.

He shrugged. “I never heard from you so I assumed. You wanted your space.” He said even with a tone.

Chloe frowned. “I  **_did_ ** call you last night, Eve said you were out so I left a message with her.” She insisted. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened, he straightened up and fiddled his cuff links. “If you don’t mind Detective, I need to step out for a while. I will meet you at the crime scene in an hour or so?”

She nodded. “Sure, is everything okay Lucifer?” 

He smiled slightly. “It will be.” He promised as he left.

***

“Hello Eve,” He said as he exited the elevator. Eve sat on the bar stool sipping her drink.

She smiled when she saw him. “Hey Luce! Your back!” 

He held up his hands to stop her from colliding with him. She gave him a confused look as he backed away.

“Eve, did the Detective phone last night?” He asked.

She pouted and rolled her eyes. “Yeah….so what?” She asked innocently.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. “You lied to me.” He growled. 

Eve didn’t back down. “You asked if she texted you and she didn’t. Luce she is just trying to change you, all you do is spend time working at the police station and with Chloe.  **_I_ ** am your girlfriend!” She yelled. “I accept you for who you are, Chloe never will.”

“Enough. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t like who I am with you. I want to break up.” As soon as he spoke the words he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. “I need to get back to work, please clear out your things by the end of the week.” He said as he went for the elevator.

“Wait! Lucifer, I don’t want us to break up! I love you!” She cried out.

Lucifer sighed as he held the elevator doors open for a moment. “Eve….I can’t be what you want. I wish you nothing but happiness, but we are done.” 

“No! This can’t be the end!” She protested. 

“Goodbye Eve.” He said softly as he let the doors close between them.

Chloe was in the middle of looking over the crime scene when she spotted his convertible pulling up. 

“Hey Lucifer, is everything alright?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yes, it will be. Might I ask after we finish up here for the day I may come by and cook you and the child dinner?”

Chloe blushed slightly. “Oh umm, sure but what about Eve?”

He sighed. “We broke up. She has lied to me, I don’t like who I am when I am with her.”

“And you like who you are with me?”

He sighed. “Honestly….It’s a difficult situation….You see Eve sees me a certain way, and so do you. That is what makes you so special. Eve did not cower from my true form….she didn’t make me feel like a monster...at first.”

Chloe teared up slightly. “Oh Lucifer, I am so sorry for how I acted when I saw your face. It was stupid and I regret it every day since….I don’t think you are a monster and I am not afraid of you anymore.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise. “You're not?” He asked shyly. She smiled and shook her head. “So you really don’t mind me coming over tonight?”

“No I don’t mind Lucifer, You are always welcome.”

“Very well Detective, let’s hurry up and solve this so we can move onto more pleasant activities.” 

She laughed. “Sure, sounds good.” 


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer try to resolve their feelings as Eve deals with her heartbreak.

As soon Lucifer opened the door that led into Chloe’s house he was accosted by her little urchin. He quickly moved the bag of groceries he had in his right hand and set it as gently as he could on the floor.

“Hey Lucifer!” She said excitedly. “I’m so glad you are here!” 

Lucifer awkwardly patted her on the head. “Yes, I apologize for my absence yesterday. I brought over everything I need to make tacos. That is what you require on Tuesdays correct?” 

She beamed up at him as she released his legs. “Yeah, it’s taco Tuesday!” 

Chloe smiled at their exchange. “Trix, come on and finish your homework before dinner.” 

“Okay Mommy!” She said as she ran off to her room. 

Lucifer brought the bag of food into the kitchen and began prepping things, Chloe came to stand next to him.

“Thanks for coming over. I just wanted to say….I am sorry about your break up with Eve. If you don’t mind me asking. What happened?” She asked softly.

Lucifer put a little too much pressure into the pepper he was slicing, causing half to fall into the sink. He paused for a moment then went back to work.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Chloe assured him.

“No, it’s alright. I caught Eve in a lie and if I am being honest and I always try to be, I knew going into the relationship it was never going anywhere. Still I led her on and never spoke up. I hurt her but it doesn’t excuse her lying.” He sighed as he began to fry the ground chicken.

Chloe looked down too. “I know. I understand how you feel. Lucifer, do you still hold my lie against me?” She asked suddenly. “With Father Kinnley….He manipulated me but that’s no excuse….do you hate me?” 

Lucifer took a deep breath. “It hurt, almost as much as falling but I did forgive you.” He still didn’t look her in the eye.

“But you won’t forgive Eve?” She asked.

His brow furrowed. “You want me to get back together with her?” 

Chloe sighed. “Honestly….no but I want you to be happy even if that means I-I don’t get to be with you romantically.”

Lucifer finished cooking the meat and began grating the cheese and finished the vegetables. 

“You wouldn't be happy though?” He asked finally. Chloe shook her head slightly trying no to let her sadness show. “I do forgive you Chloe, perhaps I was harsh with Eve but that doesn’t change the fact that I wanted to break up with her. I am willing to wait if you would still like a romantic relationship with me.”

Tears finally escaped her eyes and she gave him a watery smile. “I would like that very much.” 

He smiled as he started assembling the tacos. “Would you like to go on a date with me then? A real date?”

“I really would. Next day off?” She asked shyly. 

“Sounds lovely, now let's get your spawn fed so we can play that bloody awful board game.”

Chloe laughed. “Oh come on, you love it. You almost won last time.” 

He huffed. “I lost to a nine year old. Promise you won’t tell Amenadiel.” 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Chloe vowed as she went to get Trixie for dinner.

Lucifer smiled to himself as he laid the plates out on the table. His chest warmed, he was happy.

  
  


***

Eve sat on the sofa at Linda’s. She and Amenidiel were out finishing shopping for the baby's room. Maze sat next to her twirling her knives.

“How could he do this to me?” Eve cried into her couch pillow. “I didn’t lie really, I just didn’t mention that Chloe called.” 

Maze snorted a laugh. “Yeah that's not even as bad as what Decker did.”

Eve’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” 

“When Chloe first saw Lucifer’s face she went to Rome and got involved with some priest….um Father Kinnley I think his name is and she tried to poison Lucifer. She had a change of heart but still, the betrayal and all that shit really put a damper in the partnership.” 

“And Lucifer just forgave her?” Eve asked incredulously. 

Maze shrugged. “Kinda I guess. The priest was trying to send Lucifer to Hell, so that poison probably wouldn't have killed him but still….” 

“What ever happened to Father Kinnley?” 

“Oh Chloe arrested him. I think he is in lockup in a jail in the Glendale City jail. Last I heard he was going to be extradited. Good riddance.” 

Eve nodded slowly. “Thanks Maze.” She reached over and took the demon's hand. “Talking with you has really helped.”

Maze looked slightly baffled then smiled softly back. “Hey I promised Linda I would go with her to lamaze class with her tonight. Will you be okay on your own?” 

Eve smiled. “Sure, I think I may take a walk. Clear my head.”

Maze nodded and went to grab her car keys. “Be safe.” She said as she shut the door.

***

“Willam Kinnley you have a visitor!” A guards voice boomed.

Father Kinnley looked up from the book he was reading to see a petite woman with long curly dark hair standing on the other side of the bars.

“How may I help you, my dear?” He asked softly.

“I want to know about your plans for Lucifer Morningstar.” She said directly. 

“Hmmm….” He thought for a moment. “Lucifer is the Devil and I was planning on sending him back to Hell.”

“And you needed Chloe Decker for this?” 

Father Kinnley scoffed. “You seem to know a lot about my plans. Who are you?”

“Oh!” Eve blinked. “Forgive me father. I am Eve.”

Father Kinnley’s eyes lit up in surprise. “Of course. The original sinner! Perhaps you can help me with my plans.”

“Why should I help you send him to Hell?” 

“Because my child, you are the original sinner. Do you feel destined to hell when you die?” Eve just shrugged. “Then you can rule Hell with him, as his queen.”

“Well….Maybe. He just broke up with me, why would he want to be with me.”

The Father nodded slowly. “Why did he break up with you my dear?”

“I guess he wasn’t over Chloe.”

“If you do this then it will just be the two of you. Chloe Decker would not be there, his distractions would be gone.” 

Eve bit her lip deciding. “And he won’t suffer when you send him to Hell?”

“No, he won’t feel a thing.” 

She stood up and reached her skinny arm into the cell. “You have a deal Father, I will help you.”


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes on a date with Lucifer.

Chloe tried not to feel nervous about the evening's plans she had with Lucifer. All of their previous dates hadn’t ended well. She wondered sometimes if Lucifer’s Dad wanted to keep them apart.

Even though they had spent time together most days together they had mostly been at work. She felt almost as nervous as she did coming back to work after learning he really was the Devil. She is sometimes even more baffled that the Devil wants to spend time with her. Chloe Decker, washed up actress and single mom. There are times when he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The archangel who had been around since the dawn of time wanted to date her. 

Needless to say she worried about this first date. Lucifer wasn’t due to pick her up for over an hour, he had given no hints to where they were going. 

Trixie was staying with Dan’s for the rest of the week so Chloe wasn’t sure if he planned on staying the night or if he wanted her to stay overnight with him at Lux.

The thought made her palms sweat, they had yet to have sex and a few years ago she had interviewed ninety two of his sexual partners for a case they were working on. Lucifer was described as giving them “The best night of their life!”

Chloe wasn’t a blushing virgin by any means but her biggest fear was falling short in bed. She stood in front of a long mirror looking at her outfit. A white short sleeve blouse with her favorite pair of blue skinny jeans would have to do. 

She put on the bullet necklace Lucifer had given her for her birthday a few years ago. Her make up was pretty casual, nothing fancy this time since she wasn’t sure where they were going.

Chloe’s heart jumped slightly when she heard a knock at the door. Taking one last look she decided there was no turning back now.

As she opened the door she was greeted by a devilishly handsome Lucifer with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. White roses with a few red ones mixed in. 

“Oh Lucifer,” She gushed. “They are beautiful! Come on in, let me put them in some water.” 

Lucifer smiled as he stepped through the threshold and followed her into the kitchen as she put them in a vase and set them on the table.

“Not to rush you love but we should get going or we will miss the best part of our date.” He said smiling as he fiddled with his cufflinks. 

“The mystery deepens.” Chloe laughed. “Alright, lets go.” 

As they walked outside she was surprised to see that his car was nowhere in sight.

“Am I driving?” 

He laughed. “No Detective, I hope you don’t mind but I thought we could fly there?” 

Chloe tried not to look surprised but obviously didn’t succeed. “Is it safe?” She asked in a small voice.

He nodded. “Yes, I would never do it if it put you in danger.” He said gently. 

“Okay, but what if I get air sick?” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Well then please tell me so I can land as fast as possible. This is a new suit.” He said, smirking. 

Chloe had to laugh. He wore a light grey three piece suit with a white dress shirt and matching pocket square. “Shall we go now?” He asked softly.

Chloe nodded. Lucifer took a deep breath and slowly rolled his shoulders, two breathtaking pure white wings unfurled from his back.

“Gorgeous!” Breathed, taking in the sight. “But I thought you cut them off?”

“Ah yes, back during the action case. If you don’t mind I will explain as we fly. I am feeling very exposed out in front of your house at the moment.”

Chloe blinked then nodded. He picked her up bridal style as his wings softy flapped as they ascended into the sky. 

The sun was still in the sky but just barely. “I am so glad you got to see my wings in all their glory Detective.” Lucifer said as he flew. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, burying her head into his chest. 

Hee sighed. “Oh the flight over to your place they looked quite different, red and burnt. Veins with spikes on the tips. Horrible things, it has never happened to me before, when I called forth my wings to show you I was so afraid but now….I don’t know what's happening to me.” 

Chloe thought about it for a few minutes as he descended on their destination. “Maybe talk to Linda about it during your next session?” She suggested. 

He beamed down at her. “Excellent idea Detective. Ah, here we are. Just in time.” He said as he landed on a deserted beach.

Chloe looked around, it was beautiful. The gentle waves pulling in and out of the ocean, the sand was soft sand and the light breeze made it seem like something out of a postcard.

“I don’t think I have ever been to this beach.” She observed. Back when Dan and her were married he would surf most weekends and she would take Trixie along with him and watch him from the beach. This beach was a hidden treasure, it seemed untouched by humans, no footprints in the sand or trash buried. 

“This is where I first landed six years ago.” Lucifer said softly. “It is also the same spot I had Maze cut my wings off the first time. Though it was a painful experience I was still happy to do so….what I am trying to say is a lot of good things have happened to me on beaches….our first kiss ....” He blushed slightly. “I would have liked to take you back to that spot but in regards to my wings I thought a less public spot was appropriate.” 

“No, it’s perfect Lucifer.” She said kissing him gently. “Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“Your welcome Detective. Now let’s get settled to watch something truly amazing and….” He walked over to a palm tree to pull out a thermal bag. “I brought some food and drinks for us to enjoy. I placed them here just before I went to pick you up so don’t worry it’s all fresh.” 

Chloe smiled. “What are we having?” 

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair shyly. “I thought since we never finished burgers and fries that one night it was only fitting to finish it now?” 

“Sounds good.” Chloe said as they sat on a blanket Lucifer laid over the sand and began eating. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence Chloe spoke. “So what is this truly amazing thing you brought me here to show me?”

He smiles and motions to the ocean skyline. The sunset was truly beautiful. The way the water glistened as the light hit it just right.

“It’s amazing.” Chloe whispered. 

“Yes, I rather thought so. I always enjoy waking up to the sunrise and watching the sunset and I hoped I could share that with you.”

She grabbed his hand as they watched the sun go down.

***

Lucifer dropped Chloe off at her doorstep a few hours later. After the sunset they had finished their dinner and walked the beach lightly talking about all sorts of things. Chloe even got him to promise that the next time they went to a beach they would go swimming.

As he leaned in to kiss her goodnight she kissed back with hunger. Suddenly she found herself pushed up against the door as Lucifer began to run his hands along her body. 

As quickly as it happened Lucifer pulled back. “Apologizes.” He said slightly breathless. “That wasn’t very gentlemanly. Please don’t think that I am not eager to take the next step but….I don’t wish to cheapen our first date.”

Chloe didn’t think it was possible but she felt like she was falling more in love with him. “I understand and thank Lucifer. I kinda started it anyway.” She laughed.

Lucifer smiled and bowed his head forward slightly. “Goodnight Chloe. Thank you for spending the evening with me.” He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed that back of it.

Chloe blushed. “Thank you for taking me to that beach, it was beautiful. Did you want to stop by tomorrow?” She asked nervously. “Nothing big, maybe we could hang out and watch a movie?”

“Sounds lovely, I shall be here.” With that his wings spread out and he flew off. 

Smiling Chloe unlocked her door and opened it. Her jaw hit the floor when she was broken glass everywhere and Lucifer’s flowers burnt and lay curled up on the ground. Someone had been in her house. 


	5. Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chloe and Lucifer grow closer Eve plots.

As Lucifer walked into the club he saw someone sitting at the bar, someone all too familiar. 

“Hey Luce.” She said as she sipped her drink. “How are you?” 

“Fine,” Lucifer said shortly, then took a deep breath. “And you Eve, how are you?” 

She bit her lip and fiddled with her hair. “Okay. Things are a little crowded at Linda’s with all the baby prep. Maze has the spare room and I am staying on her couch.” 

Lucifer felt a little guilty. “Perhaps I put you up in one of my spare properties not far from here.”

Her eyes lit up. “Wow thanks Luce.”

He ducked his head. “Yes, well would you like me to drive you there?”

“Sure, but I should probably swing by Linda’s and grab my clothes, oh!” She gushed. “I guess I will need some groceries too.”

“I can order you some while you pack up your things from Linda’s and they will be there before we are.” He promised.

Eve chuckled. “Make sure they pick up some red wine.” 

***

The condo was stunning, top floor with large windows overlooking the city. As Lucifer had predicted the groccerries were packed into the stainless steel fridge and pantry. 

Eve uncorked a bottle. “Will you stay for a glass?” She asked.

Lucifer sighed. “I should be getting back.” 

“Back to Chloe?” She asked bitterly.

“Eve….” Lucifer said in a tired tone. “I understand you are angry with me but you must know deep down we wouldn’t have lasted.”

Eve sighed. “I guess,” She went back to pouring a glass of wine for him, then walked over and handed it to him. “To new beginnings?”She toasted lifting her glass.

Lucifer smiled slightly. “Indeed.” 

Eve’s eyes widened as she watched him drink but when he set his glass down unaffected she frowned.

“Thank you for the drink, although I think that wine may have gone a bit off.”

Eve chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I guess I will have to try something different.” 

Lucifer hummed as he headed to the door. “I hope you are happy here Eve, and truly hope you find what you are looking for.” He said softly as he closed the door.

“I will.” She whispered. 

  
  


***

Father Kinnley sat next to the phone station in the prison. Eve was supposed to call him then call his followers to send the Devil to Hell.

As ten o’clock struck the phone rang and the guard snatched it and then handed it to him.

“Eve, my child did you give him something to drink?” He asked eagerly. 

“Yes Father, but it didn’t work!” She said in a frustrated whisper. “I slipped it into his wine and he must have tasted it but he didn’t fall over or anything!”

“Were you alone with him?”

“Yep, I got him to let me stay at a condo he owns.” She said smugly. 

Father Kinnley sighed. “My dear, you must give him a drink when he is close to Chloe Decker.”

“Why?” Eve snarled. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Lucifer spending more time with Chloe. 

“She makes him weak.” Kinnley spoke softly as not to arouse guards attention. He needed Eve to get this done quickly, once he was shipped back to Rome he doubted he could finish his task.

“Very well Father, I will try again.”

“God bless you my child. Lucifer is lucky to have you as his queen.” He said slyly before he hung up.

Eve sat back on her sofa. She needed to somehow slip the liquid into Lucifer’s drink while he was around Chloe. She didn’t really want to break into her house again. Impossibly she had destroyed the flowers he had given her and didn’t have time to spike anything. She then was unaware that she needed Chloe’s proximity. She was going to have come up with a plan and fast, she wanted her king back.

  
  


***

  
  


Chloe answered the door with a huge smile on her face. “Hey Lucifer,” She said, opening the door to allow him to step through. 

“Hello Detective, I know you said you had some movies picked out but might I make a suggestion?”

She laughed as she pulled him down to sit on the couch with her. “If you say  _ ‘Hot Tub High School’  _ you will regret it.” She said nuzzling his neck. 

“Very well, what do you wish to watch?”

“Hmmmm, that’s a tough question. You have been around since the dawn of time so have you seen every movie?” She asked, slightly joking.

“Of course not, I wish Hell had cable but sadly no and when I would take my vacations on Earth I rarely spent time watching the telly.” 

Chloe fought back her slight jealousy. ‘It’s all in the past now.’ She thought to herself. “Do you have a favorite movie?”

“I am quite fond of the movie  _ ‘A Clockwork Orange.’ _ Last time I was on Earth in the seventies I popped into the theatre and watched it. How about you, love?” 

“When I was a kid my dad and I would watch ‘ _ Speed’ _ a lot. Cheesy huh?” She nudged him. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Perhaps a bit. However Keanu Reeves is a dreamboat.” He said a flirty tone. “Is that what you desire to watch?”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe we can watch your movie pick then mine another time?” She asked hopefully.

“Ah, movie night negotiations.” He said with a smile. “Just so you know darling, you don’t need to worry about me wanting another date with you. Now let's get this nineties treasure  _ Speed  _ on. Now I have seen parts of it but I was rather distracted at the time it was on.”

Chloe smiled. “In the throws of passion?” She guessed. 

“Hmmm more like throwing a wife beating husband through a pool table at the  _ Cliff’s Edge _ Bar. I was  **_angry_ ** so I suppose I did have passion.” At Chloe’s confused look he continued his story. “I was tasked with returning Rick Allenson back to the authorities. It was a favor called in by a very distraught woman who learned that her soon to be ex-husband had fallen through the cracks in the justice systems and was out on parole. She asked me to track him down before he hurt someone else.”

“And what did you get out of the favor?” Chloe asked in a small voice. 

“Piece of mind that that filth was facing the justice he deserves. Ironically this happened almost a year before I met you and punishing criminals and bringing them to justice became my full time job. I find it more fulfilling than running a club or granting favors any day.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Detective, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said in a soft tone looking over at Chloe with tears in her eyes. 

“Lucifer, you are a good person.” She said gently, kissing him.

“A good Devil?” He quipped.

“Yeah, that too.” She said as she decided to put on a different movie. 

_ ‘Jurassic Park’ _ Seemed to be a good choice. Lucifer surprisingly had never seen it and seemed to enjoy it as the T-Rex chased the jeep in the rain. Proclaiming, “These are bloody good movie effects for the nineties.” As he munched on popcorn with M&M’s in it. Her Devil and his sweet tooth. 

After the movie was over she offered for Lucifer to spend the night he seemed surprised. “I didn’t bring anything to change into.” 

“I could see if I have any of Dan’s old clothes around?” She offered.

His nose wrinkled. “Hard pass, I will not be caught in Detective Douches send offs….I suppose I could sleep in my underwear. If you don’t mind?” 

“I don’t mind.” Chloe said quickly and blushed. 

Lucifer smiled gently, there was no hint of the playboy personal he often wore in public. It was just her Lucifer, kind and thoughtful. 

They lay together in bed exchanging soft kisses as her hands slowly explored his body he seemed hesitant to do the same. Once their lips broke apart from each other, she took his left hand with hers. “It’s okay.” She whispered. “You can touch me.” 

His pupils were slightly blown as his hand gently made its way down her body from her shoulder and down her left hip and then-

They both nearly jumped apart as Lucifer’s phone went off. He reached over to put it on silent but he frowned when he saw the name.

“Bloody hell….” He muttered. 

Chloe looked to see Eve’s picture as the phone continued to ring. “Are you gonna get that?” She asked slightly breathless. 

“It is unimportant.” He said simply as he kissed her forehead. “Perhaps we should get some sleep, your urchain is coming home in the morning and you will need to have your full energy to keep up with her.” 

“Yeah, your right.” She said slightly sad. “Rain check?”

“I can’t wait.” He said as he snuggled into her as they both fell asleep.

***

Eve bit her lip as she walked away from Chloe’s house. What she did was petty but she couldn’t help it. Seeing Lucifer with someone other than her made her sick. 

She decided her best plan was to try and meet with some of Kinnley followers, If she did manage to send to Hell she would need some help overpowering Chloe since she needed to be there she needed back up. 

So far most of her plans were to sneak the vial into Lucifer’s drink and then follow him into Hell. 

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	6. Devil, Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer have it out with Dan as Eve sets her plans in motion.

Chloe woke up feeling completely at peace. She was so comfortable she never wanted to get up. Opening her eyes she realised Lucifer’s wings had covered her during the night. 

He lay on his stomach still deeply asleep. Chloe tried to slowly lift the wing off of her but the second her fingers touched the feathers Lucifer let out a soft moan.

“Morning Love….” He said sleepily. “Mmmm….I hope you don’t mind my wings.”

She chuckled. “No, it’s nice but maybe you can let me up so I can start breakfast?” 

“Very well.” He mumbled as he rolled his shoulders, his wings tucked in.

As Chloe cooked breakfast Lucifer showered. When they sat down at the table for breakfast the front door opened.

Trixie ran through. “Hi mommy! Hi Lucifer!” She squealed as she hopped on Lucifer’s lap.

“Yes hello child.” He said sliding his dish towards her. “I suppose you are after pancakes?” She nodded eagerly. “Very well but I get to eat the sausages and eggs, I will get you a fork.” 

It was then that Dan walked in holding Trixie’s overnight bag. “You have got to be kidding me….” He practically growled. “Chlo, what the hell are you thinking?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Dan, this isn’t your business.” She said bluntly. 

Dan sighed. “Chloe, maybe we should step outside to talk.”

Lucifer sighed. “Whilst you deal with the Douche I will watch the urchin.” He said.

Outside Dan walked over and sat on the hood of his car. “Chloe, I thought you were smarter than this, thugs just broke into Lucifer’s penthouse and nearly killed our daughter! And you bring him home?” He was yelling now. 

“That wasn’t Lucifer’s fault!” Chloe proclaimed. “Dan, I know you are grieving but this grudge you have against Lucifer has to stop.” 

Dan scoffed. “Fine, whatever. Don’t expect any sympathy from me when he runs off to Vegas again.” 

Chloe’s throat closed up and her eyes began to water. 

It wasn’t until a voice from the doorway pulled her out of her grief. 

“That will  **_never_ ** happen Daniel. Get out of here, you are upsetting the Detective. I have made mistakes in the past but I am not alone in that, am I?” He closed the front door so Trixie didn’t hear and walked up and got into Dan’s space. “What mistakes do you desire to amend?” He asked slowly. 

“Lucifer-” Chloe tried to interject but it was too late, Dan was caught in Lucifer’s eyes.

“It was me who told Tiernan that Lucifer broke his son’s back….I had Perry Smith killed by the Russin mob….” He choked out. 

Chloe gasped, even Lucifer looked shocked. He had sensed that Dan had gone down a slightly darker path as of late but this….this was something he wasn’t prepared for. 

Dan looked from Lucifer to Chloe. “Dan, I think you better leave.” Chloe said in a shaky voice. 

Dan nodded. He all but ran back to his car and sped away. 

Lucifer walked up behind Chloe and wrapped his arms around her. “Let’s get back inside love. Poor Beatrice must be worried.”

Chloe started to sob. “What do I tell Trix?” 

“Nothing yet, I believe I should have a chat with Daniel. He harbors a great amount of guilt, if he doesn’t work to make things right he will end up in Hell.” 

Chloe’s cries deepened. “I didn’t know he was this far gone….I don’t want him near Trixie right now. It’s like Palmetto all over again.”

He gently turned her around in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I know, Daniel has done many wrong things but he would never put the child in danger purposely. Before Charlotte died Amenidiel and I had shown her the truth, it got her to turn her life around. When Cain killed her my brother flew her up to the gates of Heaven himself. ” 

Chloe nodded slowly. “And you think you can help Dan?”

“I can certainly try.” 

She gave him a watery smile. “I love you.” She said softly.

His breath hitched as he bent his head down to kiss her on the lips. “I love you too.” 

They were interrupted when the front door opened and Trixie poked her head out. “Is everything okay Mommy?” 

Lucifer turned to Trixie and smiled. “It will be urchin, now get back inside and get ready for your day with your Mum.” 

“Are you going to talk to Dan now?” She asked. 

“Yes, the sooner the better. You stay here with the spawn. I will be back as soon as I can.”

She nodded. “Okay, just….ease him into it.” 

“I’ll try darling.” He said as he left.

  
  


***

  
  


Eve sat in the pews of the church as she waited for Kinnley’s disciples. She had no clue how she was going to slip the liquid into Lucifer, she didn’t think she could lace anything with it again but she was out of ideas.

Finally two people showed up. A dark young man with a shaved head and wearing a robe came to sit next to her. The other guy was tall and looked like a bodybuilder, his hair was pulled back and tied into a bun, he two wore a long black robe. 

“You must be Eve,” The man sitting next to her spoke. “My name is Mark and this is Emmett. We had more members but since Chloe Decker put Father Kinnley in jail most of the other members left.”

Emmett scoffed. “They were not true believers anyway.” He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. “Father Kinnley told us you have the vial to send the Devil back to hell. I know the ritual that is needed. When should we begin?”

Eve sighed. “I already slipped him some but it had no effect. His weakness is Chloe Decker. When he is around her he is mortal so once I dose him you two will need to be ready to do this fast. Chloe is a cop and could easily overpower me.”

“I can handle her.” Emmett boasted. “So are you going to lace his drink?”

She frowned. “No, I tried that and I think Chloe wouldn’t trust me to bring them anything like drinks or food over.”

“What about a needle?” Mark suggested to Eve who looked up at him hopefully. “Just hide one on you and when his back is turned jab him. Emmett can handle this Chloe and I can finish the rest. Actually the needle will get it into his system faster anyways.”

Eve nodded. “Alright, I have a plan to get him to come to my place. Just give me two days to set everything up.” 

The both nodded as they got up to leave, Mark paused. “You are a good woman.” He said simply before they headed out.

  
  


***

Dan downed another shot of vodka. He had been drinking since he pulled into his apartment building. He had admitted to Chloe and Lucifer everything he had done, he was about to lose everything.

His job and more importantly Trixie. Chloe would no doubt take away his visitations or she could even just arrest him. He thought he had atoned for everything he had done during Palmetto but now….He had screwed up badly. 

Before he could pour another shot there was a knock at the door. As he shuffled over he held the bottle in his left hand. 

Once he opened the door he sighed when he saw who it was. “What do ya want?” Dan slurred. 

“Daniel, may I come in?” Lucifer asked promptly. Dan nodded and moved out of the way and led Lucifer into his cramped living room. 

“What do you want man?” He asked as he took a sip from the bottle. “I got nothing left….Chloe and you know and I am either going to lose my daughter or my job.” He huffed a bitter laugh. “Probably both.”

Lucifer took a deep breath. “Daniel, I know you have been through a lot since poor Charlotte died and-”

“How can you be this calm?!” Dan interrupted in a broken sob. “I almost got you killed…..Trixie almost died. I am beyond help.” 

Lucifer leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “You are not. What I am trying to say is Charlotte turned her life around and she is in Heaven right now. She did it and so can you.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Dude, I don’t really believe in all that stuff. Charlotte never got anyone killed….I am a monster.” 

Lucifer laughed a little shakily. “Daniel, look at me.” He waited until Dan’s pale blue eyes met Lucifer’s dark brown ones. “You have made mistakes and I know you feel guilty about everything that has happened but if you let this fester you will end up in Hell.” 

Dan scoffed as he drained the bottle. “Like I said, I don’t believe in all that bible stuff.”

Lucifer fiddled and sighed. “If I prove it maybe it will help you get back on the right path.” He seemed almost scared. 

Dan shrugged and gestured for him to continue.

“Very well. Now I know we have had our differences but rest assured I would never hurt you or anyone you care for.” 

“Okay dude I get it, whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it.”

Lucifer nodded slowly. “Well at least you are sitting down, that is a start. Alright.” He squared his shoulders and looked Dan dead in the eyes. “I am the Devil, I have never lied to anyone about who I am, but I am not here to bring about Earth’s destruction or any of that nonsense humans tell themselves. Alright, here we go.” Taking a deep breath he let his face slowly turn into red burnt flesh and his eyes began to glow. “Well…. This is me….” He said nervously. 

Dan’s eyes widened before he fell further back in his seat and fainted. 


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer have a conversation. Chloe and Lucifer grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar sexual content in this chapter.

Lucifer gritted his teeth as he got his Devil face under control. He got up from his chair and stepped over to the other man who was collapsed in the chair.

“Bloody Hell….” Lucifer muttered as he gently shook Dan’s shoulders. “Daniel?” He asked softly.

Dan’s eyes opened slowly and took in a deep breath. “What….what just happened?” He asked as he rubbed his forehead. 

“You fainted, try not to move around. I will get you some water.” Lucifer headed off in search of the kitchen. 

Dan sat up in the chair and continued trying to take deep calming breaths. The Devil was real and he was in his kitchen. Dan was a sinner. Dan’s thoughts continued to spiral. He flinched when he felt something cold press against his hands. It was a tall glass of water. Dan slowly began to sip it as Lucifer sat back on the sofa across from Dan.

“So….” Dan said in a shaky voice. “You really are the Devil.” Lucifer nodded. “What happens to me now?” 

Lucifer frowned. “I am not able to see into the future Daniel, if you are wondering about your offspring then I believe the Detective wants you to keep your distance for now.”

“Yeah….I really screwed up….I don’t know how to get out of this. I don’t care about losing my job, I just don’t want to lose Trixie.” 

“Then might I make a suggestion?” Lucifer asked softly, Dan took a deep breath and nodded. “Perhaps you need to take several small steps before you begin to forgive yourself. Talking with someone may lift some of the weight off your soul.” 

Dan laughed nervously. “You want me to open up and talk to you?” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “Oh Dad no, I was thinking about my therapist Doctor Linda. She knows the truth and helped dear Charlotte a lot.” 

He nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think I will give her a call tonight….Thank you for doing this….I’m sorry about all that stuff with Tierin and directing all my anger towards you since Charlotte.”

Lucifer smiled and stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his dress pants. “Doesn't it feel better?” He asked smuggly. “I accept you apologie Daniel. If you don’t mind I really should get going.If you need anything please feel free to call me or Amenadiel.”

Dan gasped. “Oh wow….Does that make him an angel?” He asked in awe.

“Yep, Amenadiel is actually the first angel created. I know he is a good friend of yours so maybe he would be easier to chat with about all this celestial stuff.”

Dan smiled slightly. “Okay….Are you going back to Chloe now?” He asked quietly, Lucifer nodded. “Can you tell her that I am really sorry about everything I put her through and tell her I will do whatever it takes to make things right, for Trixie’s sake.”

“I will.” I went to the door but then paused. “Daniel….why did you have Perry Smith killed by the mob?”

Dan paled. “I was angry that he was found not guilty at the trial….I wanted to make him pay for what he did. He killed Chloe’s dad in cold blood and I did it because I thought I could take the law into my own hands.” He said sadly.

“I am not excusing what you have done but you are not a senseless murder you did it for Chloe, however it didn’t make you feel better did it?”

“No, It was awful.” 

Lucifer opened the door. “If you were really as bad as you think you are you would have enjoyed it. You need to work through your guilt to truly be free.” 

“I will do whatever I can to make things right.”

Lucifer smiled. “You can do it Daniel, now I really must be going.”

A few moments after Lucifer left Dan got his phone out and slowly dialed Linda’s number.

  
  


***

When Lucifer returned to Chloe’s apartment he found he curled up on the sofa reading. 

“Hello Love,” He said as she sat next to her. “Where is the spawn?”

Chloe laughed. “Maze took her to the movies….I think she is feeling a bit down, Eve has been ducking her calls.”

Lucifer sighed. “I had hoped Eve would have seen Mazikeen’s affections. I have never seen Maze be so….gentle with anyone.”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe Eve isn’t over you.” She said slightly bitterly.

“I have made my feeling perfectly clear, she will move on. I’m sure.”

Chloe put her book down. “Yeah,” She said, pulling him in for a kiss. “You know we have a little over an hour before anyone comes home….”

Lucifer chuckled as he deepened the kiss. “Yes, I suppose we do, shall we move this to the bedroom?” He asked, slightly breathless. 

Chloe nodded and in a mere blink of an eye she found herself laying on her bed in her room. She didn’t even see him move from the couch. Honestly it was the last thing on her mind as he kicked off his shoes and loosened his belt of his dress pants. 

Chloe pulled him closer as she tugged on his shirt as the buttons came undone. His mouth was hot on hers as he let his right hand glide down her body. 

“You're so beautiful.” He moaned, slowly pulling her jeans down. Once she was bare from the waist down he began gently kissing her, starting at her toes.

She gasped when he stopped at her vagina, feeling his hot breath on her skin she nearly came just from that alone.

“May I taste you?” He asked, his voice was gravely and his pupils blown. 

Chloe pulled her shirt over her head leaving only her bra on. Lucifer smiled up at her waiting for her answer.

“Yes.” She panted. A few moments after Lucifer’s tongue began she felt herself let go as she orgasimed. 

Lucifer held her hips in place so she wasn’t able to move so the pleasure seemed to feel almost overwhelming. 

Once she came again he crawled up to kiss her on her lips. Suddenly he froze as his wings unfurled, his eyes widened. “S-sorry” He muttered, looking almost embarrassed. 

Chloe smiled as she reached up, using her left hand to stroke the side of his face as her right hand ran lightly over the pure white feathers. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. I want you to let go.” She said gently.

Lucifer’s breath hitched as he thrust into her, with his hand he undid her bra and tossed it across the room. As he gazed down at her breast his eyes began to glow red. “Beautiful.” He moaned as he began to move inside her again.

Chloe let her one hand explore his wing and the other tugged his hair. “I love you Lucifer.” She panted as she kissed him.

“I love you too Detec- **_Chloe_ ** ” He whispered her name like a prayer. He was close, he could feel the excitement growing but when he looked down at his hand stroking her face he noticed his skin flashing between red burning flesh and his regular color. 

Chloe smiled up at him reassuringly as she took her hand off the wing and touched her fingers on his red skin. “It’s okay, I’m not afraid. I love you know matter what.”

That was it, Lucifer shuddered and came. His wings expanded the length of room, knocking over some of the picture frames on Chloe’s nightstand. 

They were both too blissed out to notice, Lucifer tucked his wings in and curled up beside her. 

Chloe insisted they at better get dressed before Trixie came home. Reluctantly Lucifer agreed but they didn’t move far. Both ended up on the couch watching TV.

Once Trixie came home Chloe asked Maze to stay for dinner. As Lucifer cooked Trixie told her mom all about the movie they had gone too, Chloe listened and smiled as Maze seemed to want to sneak her into a rated R movie but she knew Chloe would disapprove.

Chloe had never felt happier in her whole life, she felt complete with her little family in her house. She just hoped she could hold onto this feeling for a long time.

***

Eve hummed as she walked around her condo, casually she tipped over the breakfast bar. Glass shattered and things hit the wooden floor denting it. 

Once the kitchen was a mess she moved onto the living room area. She unplugged the flat screen Tv and hid it under the bed in the spare room along with her jewelry and expensive clothing. 

She decided to take a break and admire her work. One more day until she got her Devil back.


	8. Lie To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve finalizes her plan.

Chloe and Lucifer dropped Trixie off at school as they headed to the latest crime scene when Lucifer’s phone began to ring. The call display read Eve. Lucifer sighed as he ignored it and simply texted her.

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked in a small voice. She tried to fight down the feelings of jealousy that hit her when she saw who the caller was.

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, it’s just Eve, She claims she has some clothes of mine she wants to return but I simply told her I am not interested.”

“Lucifer, if you want to pick up your clothes after work, that’s fine.” He looked at her as if to gauge her comfort level. She sighed. “Okay, I will admit I am not the biggest fan of Eve but she is still your friend. I don’t want to be one of those controlling and jealous girlfriends.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Hardly, Love. Eve needs to move on and I don’t think this will happen if I hang out with her as friends.”

Chloe nodded as they drove to work. Neither of them spoke about Eve for the rest of the day. 

  
  


***

The next night Chloe was getting Trixie ready for her visit with Dan, she only allowed this due to the fact he was taking her to stay with his mother for the weekend. 

Lucifer opened the door to let Dan inside. Looking sheepish Dan walked inside and nervously tried to make small talk with the Devil.

“Hey man, thanks for letting me take Trixie for the weekend. I know it was you that talked Chloe into giving me a second chance.”

Lucifer nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. “Yes, Just don’t douche it up, Douche.” He smiled warmly. 

Dan actually laughed. “I won’t. I called Linda and set up an appointment Monday after work, hopefully that helps….”

“Well, It certainly can’t hurt. I trust you will have the urchin home by six on Sunday.” Even though his tone was light there was a warning behind it. He didn’t think Dan would run with the offspring but Chloe was nervous enough as it was about this weekend. 

“I promise.” 

Once Trixie left Chloe and Lucifer found themselves lounging on the couch, when Chloe’s cell phone went off. 

Kicking off the blanket they were both snuggled under she walked into the kitchen to get it. Eve’s name flashed across the screen, she almost hung up but decided to answer. 

“Hello?” She asked into the phone.

“Chloe!” Eve’s voice was shaky. “Please, I need your help!” 

“Take a deep breath.” Chloe said, trying to use her cop voice. “What happened?” Lucifer had gotten up from the sofa and leaned in the doorframe observing her. 

After taking a deep breath Eve spoke. “Someone broke into my apartment! Everything is trashed. Can you and Lucifer please come over here?” She asked meekly.

Lucifer nodded grimly as he went to get their jackets. His hearing unparalleled, she almost smiled as the Devil helped her into hers. 

“Eve, we will be right there. Don't worry.” She received Eve’s thanks as she hung up. 

***

Once at the condo they were greeted at the door by Eve looking distressed. “Come in!” 

The condo was a mess, there was broken dishes and glass on the floor in the kitchen area and the flat screen TV had been cracked and pillows off the sofa had been scattered. 

“Chloe?” Eve asked. “Can you check the bedroom? I think they may have taken some of the money I keep by the bed in there.” 

Chloe nodded, she headed down the hallway but paused when she noticed something strange about her closet. A shadow. She went for her gun but before she could react she was hit from behind with a blunt object. 

From the living room Lucifer looked up from the mess he was sifting through. A thump had come from the bedroom as he turned he felt a slight pain in his back. 

Turning he saw Eve wide eyed holding a now empty needle.

“What-What have you done?” He slurred. 

“Sorry Luce,” She said, helping him as he collapsed to the ground. “We will be together soon.” Her voice was sweet, like a lullaby as his eyes closed. “Mark get out here and start the ritual!” 

Mark came out of the bedroom with his instructions from Father Kinley. As he spoke the ancient words in the other room Chloe began to open her eyes. 

The man who knocked her out was standing by the entryway from the watching the living room. He was built like a quarterback, Chloe wasn’t sure if she was able to take him out herself. Where was Lucifer? She thought as she lay there. If these two men had overpowered her then that meant something was horribly wrong. Lucifer could easily deal with these two idiots.

She waited for a few moments for the man to think she was out cold and like she hoped he walked into the living room. 

Crawling to where she spotted her purse she managed to locate her gun. Rushing the living room she saw Lucifer laying on the floor, Eve standing over him and the two men stopped chanting and looked up.

Chloe raised her gun and shot the bigger man in the leg, he yelled in pain.

Eve gasped as she looked at Mark. “Hurry! Finish it!” She demanded. 

The dark haired man finished the strange string of words and before their eyes Lucifer’s form flickered and disappeared. 

Eve smiled wickedly. “Yes! It worked!” She looked up smugly at Chloe. “He is all mine now.”

Chloe pointed her gun at her with shaky hands. “What did you do Eve?” She asked, slightly breathless. 

Eve turned and looked at the man beside her. “Mark, please pass me the knife.”

“Eve, I will shoot you if you try anything! Just stay where you are!”

Her eyes lit up with pure joy. “Oh! That’s even better! Come on Chloe shoot me!”

Chloe adjusted her weight on her feet surveying the room. The strong man was on the ground clutching his leg and the other man, Mark was holding a jagged blade in one hand and an old black spined book.

“Look,” The man said calmly. “You can arrest us if you wish. Our deed is done. God will welcome us with open arms now.” He dropped the items in his hands. 

Chloe gritted her teeth. “Both of you back up and turn and face the wall. Hand up. I am calling this in.” 

She grabbed the phone that was one Eve’s coffee table and dialed Dan’s number. After he made the call to send back up she made sure the three of them stayed far away from her.

“Lady! I need an ambulance!” The man on the ground whom she learned was named Emmett pleaded.

“Fine, but I want someone to tell me what happened to Lucifer.” She practically growled. Eve, said nothing just stood in her corner of the room facing the broken mirror. 

Emmett fought through the pain. “We gave the Devil the vial from Father Kinnely and sent him back to Hell.” 

“What!” She yelled. “Eve! How could you do this to him! He is trapped down there!” 

Eve smiled. “He won’t be alone for long.” She slowly looked Chloe in the eye. “Honestly I don’t see what you are so mad about. A few months ago it was  **_you_ ** trying to send him to Hell. At least now he will have a queen by his side.”

Chloe scoffed. “You are crazy! If you really cared about Lucifer then you would know he never wants to go back to Hell. He will hate you for this!” 

“I am his first love, his true love. I accept him for the Devil he is, all you do is judge him. He might be mad for awhile but once he sees how much I love him things will be good again. Before you got into his head!”

The condo door opened and Dan and a few officers came in to start arresting the three. Chloe took her eyes off Eve for a moment. Eve pulled a shard of glass from the broken glass and ran in across her throat and dropped to the ground. 


	9. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gets her wish but its not what she hoped.

Eve opened her eyes expecting to see Lucifer. Instead she was holding a baby in her arms, Cain. In the blink of an eye he was older, she recognized this Cain from the day she found him standing over Abel’s body.

“Cain?” She asked in a shaky voice.

He ducked his head, below him the body of his brother flickered into existence. “Mother….How could you cast me out!” He cried. “I fought for my life! I didn’t mean to kill him. You turned your back on me!”

Eve felt tears welding in her eyes. “No son, I love you! I was worried after Abel’s death for your other siblings. You were old enough to leave but I….I’m sorry! I love you!” 

Cain scoffed. “Love me? You betrayed me! You know who  **_my_ ** murder is and you….you get together with him! He drove a blade into my heart! You are a horrible mother!” He roared.

Eve dropped to her knees but suddenly the world started to spin. She was standing next to Adam, they were just cast out of the garden.

“How could you Eve!” Adam snapped at her as they lay on the dusty ground. “We had it all, a paradise, you slept with….that angel Samael, you broke God’s rules! We were told to leave that tree alone!”

“Adam!” She yelled back. “All I wanted was my own choice!” 

Adam scoffed and got up and walked away. “What are we supposed to do now?” 

Eve took a deep breath. “Can we start over?” She asked in a hopeful voice.

Adam nodded. “Very well. You need to make this up to me, you need to be my devoted wife from now on.”

“Yes Adam.” She said sadly.

Another flash of memories, all her failures, all her fears. She began to remember what just happened. She was in Hell. Lucifer was nowhere to be found.

“Lucifer!” She called around. Suddenly he was in front of her, they were on the balcony of Lux. “Lucifer, please you have to help me!” She begged, but he didn’t seem like he was listening. 

“Eve, I want to break up. I don’t like who I am when I am with you….I’m sorry.”

Her eyes watered. “Help me!” She asked again. Then she blinked and she was holding baby Cain again….she was trapped in a Hell loop.

***

Lucifer found himself lying on the cold ground in front of his throne room. He could taste the ash on his tongue as he sat up. The last few moments flashed before his eyes. Going over to Eve’s condo and being attacked then the needle….Eve was the only one behind him.

His skin slowly transformed into its Devil form. When his wings unfurled they were not his angel wings but what he dubbed as his “Devil wings”. 

Still he flew up to the void that linked Hell to Earth but was rebuffed back. He was trapped. That vile of Father Kinnly’s not only was designed to send him to Hell but to trap him here as well.

Roaring in frustration he tried over and over again before he flew back to his throne and sat upon it. 

Immediately he felt his connection to Hell restored. He could sense where all the demons were and each door and the soul inside. He sent a pulse out to one of his lesser demons, Dromos. 

Slowly grey smoke began to take shape in front of him until Dromos stood before him. Like Maze his true form was rotten and bloody. He had a wicked smile on his face.

“Lucifer!” He said eagerly as he kneeled before his king. “We have missed you!”

“Dromos, I require you to bring me soul from their door,” At the demon’s confused look he continued. “They need a  **_proper_ ** punishment.” He hissed.

The demon laughed and got off the ground. “Right away my Lord, whom shall I fetch?”

“Eve.” 


	10. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Amenadiel tried to get information out of Father Kinnley as Chloe learns a shocking truth.

Chloe sobbed as she ran her fingers through Lucifer’s hair. His head was in her lap as she sat on the ground. He was lifeless. 

“I’m sorry.” She cried over and over. “It’s all my fault.” Her sorrow was almost overshadowed by her guilt. She let Father Kinley talk her into trying to poison Lucifer all those months ago. If she had never ran from her best friend….Running to Rome and her betrayal.

Dan came up behind her. “Chloe….The coroner is here….”

“No!” She exclaimed. “Please, don’t take him away!”

Helping her up Dan moved her away from the body. “Chloe.” He whispered in her ear. “He’s the Devil right? He can’t really be dead right?”

Chloe blinked up at him in confusion. “I don’t know.” She said hopelessly.

“How about I get you out of here and we go talk to Amenidiel.” He suggested. 

She nodded as they wheeled the body past her. She made them stop as she looked down at the man she loved one more time and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I will get you back Lucifer. I promise.” 

***

As Amenadiel listened to the story his grip on the sides of the armchair tightened. “How could Eve do this?” He asked in utter horror.

Maze said nothing as she faced the large bay window and gazed at the street. Linda was unaware of the events, asleep in the back bedroom.

“I don’t know how she did it but I **_need_ **to!” Chloe whispered hotly. “We need to save him.”

Amenadiel nodded. “Yes, this vial has clearly trapped him down there, he has his wings so he would have flown home by now if that wasn’t the case.” He sighed. “Maze, are you coming with me?”

Maze took a deep breath. “Fine, but I am getting Eve out too.”

Chloe met the demon with a glare. “No! She **_killed_ **Lucifer!” 

Maze stood and walked up and got in her face. “This whole mess is because of **_you_ ** ! **_You_ **brought Kinnley here!”

Amenadiel got up and stood up between them. “Enough, now we need to prepare, Chloe you and I can go to the jail and ingratiate Father Kinnley. Maze you get weapons ready.”

  
  


***

The drive to the prison was tense. Chloe finally got the courage to speak. “Do you blame me too?” She asked Amenadiel.

His brow furrowed. “No, of course not. Maze is upset about Eve and took it out on you.”

Chloe blinked away tears. “But she is right. Kinnley is my fault. What if we can’t get him back! What if he is stuck there forever! What if-”

Suddenly Amenadiel reached over and took the wheel and pulled them over. 

He got out as they hugged next to the car. 

“Everything will be alright Chloe,” Amenadiel said softly. “You made mistakes but you did all you could to right them. I know you love my brother and so does he. You mean the world to him.”

She offered him a shaky smile. “Thank you.” There was a pause. “Can I go to Hell to help too?” She asked in a small voice.

He sighed as they climbed back into the car, Amenadiel was driving now. “I can only carry one person to Hell at a time and I don’t think it will be safe for you down there.” 

“I can help.” She said. “I know how to defend myself and use a gun.”

Despite the tense atmosphere Amenadiel smiled slightly. “I have no doubt you can Chloe but demons are much tougher than the human suspects you are used to dealing with.” He heard her sigh and continued. “Let us go down and talk to Lucifer first and we can go from there, alright?” 

She nodded. Neither one spoke the rest of the drive. 

***

Chloe used her pull to request a meeting with Father Kinnley in the prison. Amenadiel waited until the door was closed and he froze time around them.

“Hello Chloe Decker.” Father Kinnley said softly as he looked up at them from the chair he was chained to. 

“Father Kinnley, we know about your plan you had with Eve. We need to know how to get Lucifer out of Hell. Tell us now!” She said angrily. 

Father Kinnley looked upon her with utter joy. “It worked!” He cried happily. “The evil creature is gone!” 

Before Chloe could speak Amenadiel charged forward and lifted Kinnley out of the chair and held him over his head by his throat.

“You will not talk about my **_brother_ **like that!” Amenadiel roared. With his other hand he easily snapped the chain that hooked Kinnley to the table. Once the chain was broken he threw the man against the wall.

“Who are you?” He asked, slightly breathless. 

Amenadiel released his dark wings. “I am **_Amenadiel_ **. First born of the angels. Messenger of God! You have hurt my brother, you will tell us what we need to know to get him back.”

“I cannot! It’s God’s will that the Devil goes to Hell! There is a prophecy!” He scrambled off the ground. “When the Devil walks the Earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released. I will not let that happen!” 

Amenadiel’s fist made contact with Kinnley’s jaw. “You fool! You are a simple minded human! The evil to be released is from Lucifer’s soul. His pain to be healed by the love that Chloe has shown him!”

Chloe gasped as she took it all in. She gently placed a hand on Amenadiel’s back. “Let me talk to him.” She said evenly. When he hesitated she spoke again. “Please.”

Kneeling down she looked Kinnley in the eye. “Lucifer once told me that angel’s cannot kill humans.” She said softly and then raised her gun and pressed it against his forehead, “ **_I_ ** am no angel. Now talk. Or I pull the trigger and you go down to Hell and he can torture you for all eternity.” 

“I’m not going to Hell!” He scoffed.

Amenadiel loomed over Chloe’s shoulder. “I will fly you there **_myself_ **!” He boomed.

Kinnley gritted his teeth. “Fine!” He spat. “They say that in the books the story of a God blessed human who has the power to break any spell, no matter how powerful. I told you all I know! Now leave me be!” 

After pulling him up and setting him back in his seat, Chloe hooked the chain around him again as Amenadiel started time.

Once they were back in the car Chloe groaned softly. “How are we going to find a God Blessed human to help us?” 

Amenadiel looked down at his lap and folded his fingers together. “We already have one.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened with hope. “Really! Who?”

Amenadiel gave her a guilty look before he spoke. “You.”


	11. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe mounts a rescue party as Lucifer deals with Eve

Somewhere in Hell….

Eve walked along the ashy corridors that made up the exteriors of Hell. The demon Dromos pulls her along. 

Her feet bare as she almost had to run to keep up with the pace she was being pulled. She was relieved at first to be out of her Hell loop but she was surprised to see a demon fetching her, not Lucifer. 

Finally they made it to the throne room and she was shoved through the threshold. 

Looking up from the ground she had fallen on she saw Lucifer. He sat upon an ancient dark throne. It seemed to be made of smooth volcanic stones. 

He wore the same outfit he did that night, only the shirt was torn and the pants covered in ash. Not only was his skin red and burnt but his eyes glowed with something almost brighter than fire. 

She had seen his angel wings all those years ago in the garden but now they were twisted into something unfamiliar. Dark spikes protruded from the end and they were as burnt as the rest of his form. He was in this moment purely the Devil.

“Lucifer….” She gasped softly. “I am so happy to see you!”

“Happy?!” He scoffed. He eyed the demon guarding the door. “Wait outside Dromos,” Once he left he got up and loomed over Eve. “How could you imprison me in Hell?” He hissed. “How can you claim to care about me?” 

Eve pushed herself up and glared at him. “I  **_do_ ** care about you!” She protested. “Can’t you see? Now we are down here, together. We can rule this place. I promise I will be a good queen, I will make you happy.” 

Lucifer’s jaw clenched. “Then my dear, you have failed. I loved my life on Earth. You took me away from my friends and family for your own  **_selfish_ ** reasons. Did you even stop to think about how I would feel once you trapped me down here!” 

“Like how I felt when you broke up with me!” She retorted. “ You left me for Chloe!”

“Eve….” His voice softened for a moment. “I am sorry for the pain I caused you but this….this is….” He took a deep breath. “I can’t fly out of here, I’m trapped.”

She looked down. “Yeah….That was part of the plan Father Kinnley had. Luce, I’m sorry. I just wanted to get back together with you and Father Kinnley seemed to make it sound like this was the best plan and I-”

“Enough.” He cut her off in a raspy deep voice that was unrecognizable. “Get out of my sight.” 

Her eyes widened. “Please, please don’t make me go back to my cell! Please Luce!” 

He turned and called for Dromos. “Very well Eve, I won’t put you back there.” There was a pause. “Find Lilith. She is  **_longing_ ** to see you again.” 

“What! NO!” She screamed as she was dragged off. 

Once alone he collapsed and began to sob. He lost everything. LA, his brother and his upcoming offspring, Lux, his friends and most importantly Chloe….

“I will find a way back to you.” He whispered to himself. “I will find a way home.”

  
  


***

“So, let me get this straight?” Chloe said as she sat on her sofa looking from Maze to Amenadiel. “God sent you,” Pointing at him. “To bless my mother so I could be born so I could cross paths with Lucifer?” 

“Yes, it would seem so.” Amenadiel said slowly. “It appears that you need to come with us after all.” 

Chloe nodded. “Okay, I will better call Dan and tell him to watch over Trixie for awhile.”

After the call she was shocked to see Maze standing next to her. “Decker….I just want to make sure you are okay, you know with this whole miracle stuff.” 

Chloe shook her head as her voice broke. “No, I am not. I’m scared. I was ready to go to Hell if that’s what it took but now….now I have too. I don’t know how long I will be down there for, what if Trixie starts to freak out because I am gone for weeks on end and-?”

“Chloe!” Maze said gently, grabbing both her shoulders and shaking her. “Calm down, please.” After a few minutes Chloe’s breathing evened out. “Time moves differently down there, she won’t even know you are gone. No matter what happens I will get you back to the kid. Got me?”

Chloe smiled softly. “I thought you were mad at me?”

Maze huffed. “Yeah, but I am more pissed at Eve. Even with what me and you went through you have been a friend to me for a long time and I would never hurt you or Trix. You know that right?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Good, okay.” She handed her a curved dagger. “Keep this on you. I know you are bringing a gun but if you  **_really_ ** want to kill a demon you will need one of these.” 

“Right….Maze, what if when we find Lucifer I can’t set him free?”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “We will figure that part out later, let’s get going.”

Amenadiel was waiting for them in the backyard, wings out. “Alright. I am going to fly Maze down first and then come back up for you Chloe.” He said as he took Maze into his arms bridal style.

“Okay….be careful.” She called up to them. She could hear Maze call back.

“Decker you ruin all my fun!” 

After a few minutes Amenadiel appeared again. Holding his arms out he gently picked up Chloe like he had Maze.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

She tried to stop her body from shaking. “As I will ever be…. You guys have done this before right?”

He raised a brow.

“Brought a living person down to Hell?” She clarified. 

His face paled. “Oh ummm, living no….but fear not, I won’t let you be harmed.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks.” She said sarcastically. “I feel **_sooooo_ **much better.” 

Hearing Amenadiel chuckle as he took off she began to take in the amazing views of soaring over houses. 

“Chloe, close your eyes!” Amenadiel yelled over the sound of the wind. 

She did as asked. Suddenly she felt her skin start to itch and the freezing air around her as they flew was gone. Now there was only heat.

“Arlight, you can open now.” He said softly.

When she did she saw Maze, but now she truly saw her. Half of her face looked like rotting flesh and her eyes were pure white. Turing she took in where they were. It was dark and smelled of sulphur. Rows of smooth stones towered over her and carved into the rows were doors. It reminded her of a castle, taking in a breath she nearly choked on the ash that was everywhere. No wonder Lucifer hated this place; she thought. 

This was Hell. 


	12. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes a visit while in Hell.

Eve sucked in a breath as Lilith’s blade sliced shallow cuts across her stomach. Every few minutes the wounds would heal over. The pain seemed to be never ending.

She had a boiling hatred for Lilith, and the feelings were returned tenfold. 

“You never love him.” Lilith said with no emotion in her voice. She hovered over Eve. Her long honey colored hair brushed across Eve’s skin. 

Despite the pain, she scoffed. “Like you did? You left him!” 

Lilith shrugged. “Far enough, regardless….we all make choices and maybe I should have stayed.” She sounded whistfull. Then she grabbed another shard of glass and traced bloody lines across Eve’s stomach. “Do you regret what you have done Eve?”

Eve glared. “What part?”

“The betrayal of Lucifer, the fall from the garden, raising the world first murder. Take a pick.” 

Eve finally started to crack. “Cain….” She sobbed. “He didn’t mean to kill Abel, he tried to explain and I shunned him. I am a horrible mother.” 

Lilith smiled. “Lucifer has truly given me a wonderful thing to play with. And we have only done one of the five basic tourture groups. We have done sharp, that leaves, blunt, loud, hot, cold and my favorite emotional. We can start with that one now.”

Eve closed her eyes as she waited for her Hell to continue.

***

Chloe coughed again to get the ash out of her lungs. “What do we do now?” She asked Amenadiel.

Before he could speak Maze cut in. “I am going to find Eve, Amenadiel just take her to Lucifer’s high throne, you should be safe there until he comes back from his docket.” 

“Docket?” Chloe asked as she watched Maze head off. Amenadiel gently took her in his arms as he headed for a rock structure in the grey sky. 

“If he is not on the throne then he is in one of the doors….torturing a soul.” 

Chloe nodded slowly, feeling numb. She knew he was the Devil but even here in Hell she didn’t want to believe he was capable of doing that.

Once they reached the top he put her down and rested her by his throne, Amenadiel sat on the edge on the jagged cliff as they waited for the lord of Hell to return.

  
  


***

Lucifer moaned as he slowly chewed on the piece of mid-rare steak. After he took a long sip of red wine, only pausing to grin at the man sitting in the corner tied to a chair.

“This is **_truly_ **divine!” Lucifer carefully dabbed the side of his mouth with the napkin. “I can offer you some, if you like?” He asked. 

In the chair, the man sat conflicted. He was starving but the last time the Devil gave him a bite of food it turned to ash in his mouth. 

“Please…” He begged. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too…” He sobbed.

Lucifer scoffed as he took a fork full of his baked potato. He had heard it all before, it was particularly vulgar that **_this_ **human would claim he did nothing wrong when he had witnessed his cruelty first hand.

“Hmmm….” He said getting up from the white clothed table and strolling past the bound human. “I just wanted to pop in and say ‘Hello’ and let you know that I didn’t forget you. I am off to visit some more cockroaches but it has been good catching up. I will try and come back **_real_ **soon. Farewell Malcolm.” 

As he stepped through the door that led to the long halls he felt an overwhelming presence of pure good. It then dawned on him that a living soul was here. A soul destined for Heaven. 

Cursing he unfurled his wings as he flew to his throne. He then took in a miraculous sight, his beloved Chloe Decker sat on his throne and his brother Amenadiel got up and stood behind her.

Lucifer tucked his horrible wings away as Chloe wrapped her arms around him. “Lucifer.” She whispered. 

He leaned down and kissed her hairline. “Hello Detective.” He said sadly. “I am overjoyed to see you here my love and please don’t take this the wrong way but I want you to leave.” 


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze tracks down Eve.

Maze followed the trail that led deep into the caves that were carved into Hell’s landscape. She caught Eve’s scent and it was becoming stronger. 

Stopping dead in her tracks, she picked up another scent. Her lip curled up over her teeth as she growled.

Finding the right cave was easy enough. Inside she saw a figure that made her blood turn cold. 

“Hello Lilith.” She said evenly.

Lilith turned around and crawled off of Eve, who was bound to a table. “Mazikeen! It  **_has_ ** been awhile. Have you come for a little family bonding?” Her voice was sickly sweet.

“Nope.” Her tone is emotionless. “Just here for Eve.” 

Lilith raised a pale eyebrow. “Did Lucifer send you to collect her?”

Maze smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Lucifer wants a meeting with her.” 

Suddenly Lilith was in front of her. “Lies.” She said simply. “Tell me what you really want.”

Maze snarled. “I love her. She is  **_mine_ ** .”

Lilith looked taken aback for a moment then she burst out laughing. “Mazikeen….” She chilled. “You have become soft. Is all it takes seven years topside?”

Maze just glared. “Just hand Eve over and you can go back to torturing truly damned souls.” 

She shrugged. “Eve is damned. She poisoned Lucifer, you were sworn to protect him and you failed. I am so disappointed in you.”

“Fuck you.” Maze spat back. 

Lilith raised a knife as she crouched down, ready for combat. “Is that any way to speak to your mother?” 

That was when Maze lunged forward for an attack.

  
  


***

Chloe looked up at Lucifer with tears in her eyes. “You want me to leave?” She asked sadly.

“Yes my dear. I cannot believe Amenadiel brought you here in the first place!” He turned his head to stare down his brother. “Chloe should have never seen Hell!”

“Luci, we are here to bring you home.” Amenadiel said simply. 

Scoffing he wrapped his arms around Chloe and rested his head against her. “I have tried, many times.” He said softly. “My wings ache from trying to fly up to Earth. I am trapped here.” 

Chloe leaned up and kissed him gently. “No, you're not. We talked with Father Kinnley. He says that I am the key to getting you out of here….I just don’t know how.” She finished sadly. 

Lucifer nodded. “It’s alright Love,” He cooed softly. “Why did Father Kinnely do all this anyways. I understand my relationship with the church is not the best but-” 

Amenadiel sighed. “There was a prophecy brother, Kinnely was mistaken on the message though and convinced Eve to help him.”

“What did it say?” He asked.

“When the Devil walks the Earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released. This is the literal interpretation. However Kinnley had it wrong. Evil shall be released from your soul.” 

Lucifer didn’t know what to say, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. He turned to face the southern part of Hell. “Did you bring Maze as well?”

“Yeah, she….she wanted Eve back.” Chloe said.

He growled. “Sounds like Mazikeen is having a spat with Lilith. Amenadiel you watch over the Detective while I sort this out.”

Chloe ran forward and caught his wrist. “No, I am coming with you. Maze is my friend.” 

He closed his glowing red eyes in frustration. “Detective….it’s too dangerous. I may have to take away Lilith’s new toy and she will mostly likely turn on me.”

“Plaything?” Chloe asked slowly.

“When Eve arrived I was angry so I let Lilith take over her tourture. They have an….mutual hatred as it were.”

This was the first time she truly felt afraid since she landed in Hell. “Are you going to Let Eve go?” She asked.

Lucifer eye Amenadiel, his brother just shrugged. “It’s your call Lucifer. Hell is your domain.” 

“Hmmm…. I am still livid with her but perhaps I can work something out.” Another battle cry echoed through the hallways. “We better get going,” he scooped Chloe up in his arms. “Follow my lead Amenadiel and whatever you don’t let Lilith get ahold of your wings.” 

With that they flew towards the battle that raged in the pits of Hell. 


	14. Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer make a decision regarding Eve.

Blood was dripping Maze’s face as she continued to slash at Lilith. Her blade pierced Lilith’s right arm, causing more blood to flow.

Taking a fist full of Maze’s hair, Lilith pulled her down and slammed the back of her head against some rough stone. 

Maze screamed but reached out to break off a piece the dark rock and cut Lilith with it.

Lilith hissed in pain finally recoiling off of Maze, just as she was about to strike back she looked up to see Lucifer approaching.

“Enough Lilith!” He called down as he landed and set the human he held in his arms down. “Mazikeen you back off as well.” 

Both looked at him with rage but they did as he commanded and backed away. 

Lilith was the first to speak. “Mazikeen wanted to take your gift away Lucifer.” She whined. 

Chloe carefully watched as this unfolded. Amenadiel landed in front of her, as if to shield her. 

“I see,” Lucifer said calmly, his Devil form breaking through causing his once feathered wings to turn into the burnt ones. “Lilith, go back to your docket, I shall deal with Mazikeen.”

If Lilith wanted to fight back she held it in and did as she was told. “Fine.” She spat as she turned and stalked off. 

Maze took a deep breath as she wiped the blood from her face. “Thanks Lucifer.” 

He scoffed. “I’ll just take Eve and Amanadiel can fly us back to Earth.”

Lucifer growled. “Not so fast Mazikeen. Eve is no longer living, what you desire would require possession.”

Make blinked away tears as she helped Eve up from the table she was bound too. “What would you have me do Lucifer?” She asked desperately.

Lucifer gritted his teeth and sighed. “Come back to my throne room and I shall give you a decision.” He said ominously before taking off with Chloe in his arms. 

Amenadiel held out his arms to take both Eve and Maze, once secure they took off as well.

  
  


*** 

Dan sat with Linda on her long sofa. He had brought Trixie over right after he encountered Chloe at Eve’s penthouse.

Trixie was sleeping in the guest room that was Maze’s room for now. 

Linda took a sip of her tea before she spoke. “I wish I could do more….When he went down there I just felt so helpless.”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I can’t believe how crazy this whole thing is. I mean Eve is  **_Eve_ ** ! From the Bible!” He blew his cheeks and shook his head. “My ex wife is dating the Devil…. Amenadiel is an angel and Maze…. She’s a demon.” He paused and let out a hysterical chuckle. “Actually, that makes sense.” 

Linda laughed too. “Yes, it is a lot to take in but when I first found out something Maze said made me realize it’s important to remember they are still the people we know.”

Dan sighed. “Yeah….I just hope they are okay down there, Chloe is fearless I don’t think I could have gone down there.” 

Linda put a hand on his knee. “Amenadiel and Lucifer will keep her safe. I’m sure they will be back soon.”

As they sat consoling each other the clock echoed in the room.

  
  


***

Maze glared up at Lucifer as he sat on his throne. Amenadiel stood to the side with Chloe and Eve sat on a large stone behind Maze.

“What is your ruling my Lord?” Maze asked evenly. 

Lucifer was in his human form as he sat but his eyes were glowing red. His voice was deep and raspy. “I would love nothing more than to leave Eve down here to rot. If I bring her back how do I know she won’t pull this little  **_stunt_ ** again?” 

“I won't!” Eve yelled.

“Silence!” Lucifer hissed. “Mazikeen, Eve deserves to be punished. You dare deny me this?”

Maze sank to her knees. “No master, I just…. She made a mistake, please give her one more chance.”

Lucifer’s face twisted into a sinister smile. “Why would you risk my wrath for this one human.”

Her eyes fell while looking at the ground. “I love her.”

“I see, very well. Take Eve back to her cell.”

Chloe gasped. “What! NO!” She yelled, trying to lung forward. “Lucifer, please don’t”

Lucifer’s gaze snapped to Chloe. “You show her sympathy? After what she has done to me? To  **_us_ ** ?” 

Chloe lowered her head. “She  **_has_ ** been tortured! Enough is enough, this isn’t you!”

Lucifer sighed. “Put her back in the cell. Once I get out of here you can pull her out and Amenadiel will fly you both back.” He unfurled his white wings and plucked a feather and handed it to Maze. “Heal her with this, once you do I don’t want to see Eve for a  **_long_ ** time. If you dare to bring her to LA I will fly her back to Hell.” He held out a hand to his demon. “Deal?” 

Maze let a single tear slide down her rotted face. “Yes my king.”

They walked back to Eve’s cell with Amenadiel in tow. Once they disappeared after the rows Chloe dared to look at him.

“Lucifer, did you mean what you said?”

He stepped closer to her. “I never lie Detective, you know that.”

Her throat felt very dry. “Yeah but Eve made a mistake. The same one I almost made….” She trailed off.

Understanding began to dawn on him. “And you think I would have left you here?”

She shrugged, trying to look indifferent. “I would have derived it.” 

“You could never be damned Chloe.” He said simply. “You are a good person.”

“So was Eve, she is just like me.” She said through tears.

His arms wrapped around her and gently pulled her in. “You my dear Detective are truly good. She did what she did for vengeance. You were afraid. I’m not excusing what you were intending but you never went through with it. You are not damned.” 

She just held him and cried. Cried for the loss of his freedom. All she wanted was to hold him close in the safety of their bed, maybe with Trixie cuddled close to them as well.

Lucifer sighed. “Are you afraid of me Detective?” 

She looked up at him. “No, I know you can’t rule Hell by sitting around all day. I love you, all of you.”

Her speech was interrupted by Lucifer’s gasp. Her arms started glowing, the glow started slowly climbing up until it covered her entire body. 

“Lucifer?” She asked as he continued to look at her with awe. “What’s happening?” 

He gazed at lovingly as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You are truly a miracle.” He whispered as he kissed her softly. 

His wings wrapped around her as the light filled him as well. Breathing deeply he looked up at the sky. Then chuckled softly. 

“I can see the way out.” He said, still sounding mystified. Looking back down at her he gave her another kiss as the light subsided. “Are you ready to go home, my love?” He asked.

Chloe nodded. “ Let’s go home.” 

As they flew up he whispered to her to keep her eyes closed as they hit the barrier that connected Earth to Hell. 

Landing in Linda’s backyard he gently put Chloe down as Linda and Dan ran up to them.

“Lucifer!” Linda gasped. “You're okay!”

He smiled. “Yes Doctor, don’t worry I am going down to bring Maze back while Amenadiel carries Eve. He will be back soon.” 

Linda left out a deep breath. “Thank G- Thank you.” She stuttered. 

He chuckled as he turned to leave again, before he took off Chloe grabbed his wrist. “Be safe, okay?” She asked softly. 

He nodded. “Be back in a tick, Love.” He said as he headed back down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Hope you all are staying safe during these scary times. I have been not very well this past week, hoping it is nothing serous but going to the hospital soon to see what could be the cause. Will keep you all updated, I am just posting this just in case it takes longer to work on this fanfiction or others I have been working on. Thanks again for all your comments and all your support. So glad you are enjoying this work. :) Thanks everyone again and stay safe


	15. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Amenadiel leave Hell with Eve and Maze

Lucifer spotted Maze and Amenadiel standing outside Eve’s door. He looked to his demon. “You may now fetch her.” 

Once Maze entered the door Amenadiel turned to his brother. “I’m glad you are able to get out brother.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, it seems Chloe’s gift really is divine. I will carry Maze, you take Eve.” 

Amenadiel smirked. “You are still pissed at Eve huh?” 

“I suppose I will get over it….Maze cares about her and I want Maze to be happy.” 

They were interrupted by Lilith falling out of Eve’s door. Maze came through next pulling Eve along with her.

“Caught the bitch in her Hell loop.” Maze snarled. “Can I kill her Lucifer?” 

Lucifer’s true form broke through. “Lilith.” He roared. “I  **_told_ ** you to leave Eve be.”

“I can’t believe you are letting her go!” Lilith hissed. “And you're going back topside?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you Lilith, go back to the pits!” 

One last glare she walked away. 

“Ready to go?” He asked Eve and Maze. They both nodded. After Amenadiel took off with Eve, Maze paused for a moment before grabbing onto Lucifer for takeoff.

“Thank you for this….I promise she won't make any trouble for you.”

Lucifer just shrugged watching as Eve’s door faded into the stone wall. “It’s your choice Mazikeen. You clearly care about her, I just hope she feels the same.” 

Maze nodded. “Me too…” She said in a small voice. Lucifer unfurled his wings and began to fly towards the threshold that linked Hell to Earth.

***

Linda was pacing back and forth while Chloe did her best to calm her. 

“I’m sure they will be back soon Linda.” She repeated as the woman sank back into the loveseat. Reaching forward Chloe took her hand. 

Suddenly a gust of wind blew in and the two brothers stood in Linda’s living room. 

Amenadiel wrapped his arms around Linda. “It’s okay, everything will be fine.”

Lucifer followed suit, only he wrapped in wings around Chloe as well as his arms.

After a few moments they all sat down on the couches. The stress that happened over the last few days seemed to melt away. 

Linda took a deep breath. “So where is Maze?” 

Lucifer took a deep breath. “She has left town for awhile with Eve.” 

She looked slightly downcast. “Oh, I was hoping she would be here for the baby.”

“I will make sure she is here upon your spawns arrival.” He vowed. “And if Eve comes back with her I’m sure Mazikeen can keep her in line.”

Linda nodded. “Do you both want to stay here tonight? Trixie is asleep in Maze’s room, the sofa is a pullout.”

Lucifer shook his head. “Thank you Doctor, but I think it’s time I took the child home.” 

Chloe smiled as he walked into the back room and gently brought Trixie out, still asleep in his arms. 

Amenadiel drove them to Lux and it wasn’t until they reached the penthouse that Trixie woke up. 

“Lucifer?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Then threw her arms around him. “I’m so glad you're safe.”

He chuckled softly. “Yes child, I am sorry if I worried you.” 

“It’s okay, Auntie Linda said you would be back soon.” 

“I apologize for not having the proper clothes you require to sleep in but….” He turned to eye Chloe and took a nervous breath in. “I was hoping now that Maze is off with Eve perhaps you both could move in here?”

Trixie’s eyes widened with delight. “Can we Mommy?”

Chloe smiled. “As long as you make sure the elevator has a lock so strangers cant waltz in here.”

He ducked his head. She wasn’t sure if he was thinking of the time they nearly kissed and a fling from his past had walked in or the near tragic night that Trixie was was almost killed.

“I think that is a marvelous idea, Darling.” He came over and pulled Chloe in for a hug. “I have never been happier than here with you both.” 

After they got settled in his bed Lucifer let his wings spread out and cover them. 

  
  


***

Back down in Hell Lilith wandered around checking for someone fun to torture. She spotted another demon coming out of a door covered in entrails. 

“Hello Dromos.” She greeted him. “Is the soul in this loop entertaining?”

Dromos shrugged. “Naw, lawyer. He acted all high and mighty until I showed my form, he did scream a lot, so that was fun.”

“I might take a peak.” She said with a smile. Dromos reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“Is our king alright with you being out of the pits?”

She scoffed. “Lucifer is staying topside. He doesn’t care about us.”

Dromos growled. “He is just on vacation! He  **_will_ ** be back!” 

Rolling her eyes she went to open the door. “Yeah Drom, keep believing that. Why don’t you go up and get him.”

After the door closed Dromos turned to see fellow demon Squee. “Squee! I think we need to go topside to save our Lord!” 


End file.
